


When you're feeling lost (Narry ♥)

by AliceDeuce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Harry pourra peut être le sauver, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Niall est seul et malheureux, Sad Niall, Solitary Confinement
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDeuce/pseuds/AliceDeuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall est seul et malheureux. Il rencontre Harry par hasard. Pourront il s'aider mutuellement? Niall restera t-il seul toute sa vie?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

On accepte que l'amour que l'on pense mériter...

Tout semble gris pour Niall. Le temps, les gens, la vie, sa vie.  
Le matin ressemble au soir, la nuit est similaire au jour pour lui. Niall se sent seul, perdu au milieu des inconnus qui ne soupçonnent pas son existence, ignoré par ceux qui le connaissent. Niall se sent insignifiant. Il a toujours peur de déranger, d'être en trop. Alors, peu à peu Niall s'est éloigné de la vrai vie. Parce que celle ci était trop douloureuse. 

Niall a vu ses amis partir, un par un, ils ont déménagé, se sont fait d'autres amis, réussissent dans leur vie... Niall aussi est parti, juste avant sont 18 ème anniversaire, pour aller à l'université, comme tous les jeunes de son âge. Mais contrairement à eux, bien qu'il ne soit pas trop timide il n'a pas réussi à se faire des amis à l'université. Il a quelques camarades de classe avec lesquels il essais de discuter mais quand il est absent pendant plusieurs jours parce qu'il est malade, personne ne l'appelle pour savoir comment il va. Et puis contrairement à ses anciens amis, Niall ne réussit pas sa vie. Il vient de valider difficilement sa deuxième année, après avoir redoubler. Depuis la rentrée de sa troisième année, Niall sait qu'il ne la reussira pas.  
Et pourtant Niall étudie, du mieux qu'il peut. Mais il est seul, quand il ne comprend pas quelque chose il doit se débrouiller seul.  Et puis Niall travaille à côté. Il passe un vingtaine d'heures par semaine à garder des enfants et à donner des cours de guitare.  
La musique. C'est le seul domaine où Niall ne se sent pas complètement nul. Mais là encore, il sait qu'il n'est certainement pas l'un des meilleurs. La musique l'aide à survivre dans ce monde dont il se sent rejeté. 

Le soir, quand il rentre de son babysitting, il s'assoit sur son lit d'une personne, attrape sa guitare et fait glisser ses doigts le long des cordes. Il chante quelques chansons, de sa douce voix, s'accompagnant à la guitare. Et, quand certaines paroles ont trop de significations pour lui, il sent les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Il sert contre lui sa guitare, ferme les yeux et sanglote, seul.  
Niall a des regrets, il n'a pas su bien s'y prendre. Niall se reproche tout un tas de choses: de ne pas être assez intéressant ni intelligent, de ne pas être assez gentil ni assez beau, d'avoir un rire stupide et trop bruyant, ...  
Niall se déteste pour tout ça. Il se déteste encore plus car il va décevoir sa famille, ses parents, qui doivent certainement rêver d'avoir un fils parfait,  premier de sa promotion, participant à  des soirées avec tous ses amis, avec au bras une jolie petite amie.  
Niall est seul et par moment il perd tout espoir de changement. Un matin, il était tout en haut, sur la terrasse de l'université, au 6eme étage. Il a regardé le sol, longtemps... Ce matin là,  Niall s'était demandé si ça n'était pas la solution. Arrêter de souffrir, arrêter de pleurer tous les soirs... Et puis tout d'un coup, il avait pensé à sa mère, et ça l'avait fait reculer d'un bon mètre. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Mais l'idée de sauter lui restait dans la tête désormais et il s'était même dit que, si ses parents n'étaient plus là, il l'aurait fait, il aurait pu sauter,  sans regrets.

Quand la fatigue commence à le submerger, Niall pose sa guitare près de son lit, éteint la lumière et se blotti sous ses couvertures. Il sert contre lui un oreiller et il essai de s'endormir en imaginant cet oreiller comme étant quelqu'un contre lequel il pourrait s'endormir paisiblement tous les soirs. Il imagine ce quelqu'un le serrer dans ses bras, lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille, des " ça va aller, tout va s'arranger, je suis là, avec toi ", lui chantonner quelques paroles de ses chansons préférées, lui caresser la joue, ses cheveux...  
Mais quand Niall se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, personne n'est là pour le serrer dans ses bras, et arrêter ses larmes. Niall n'a parfois plus que cette pensée en tête: je suis seul et je le mérite.

Niall est malheureux, mal dans sa peau, mal dans sa vie, et désespérément seul. Il a besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, de quelqu'un qui vienne le sauver, et vite, car il ne se sent pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps dans cette situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une journée est passée et Niall est toujour seul. Il est allé en cours aujourd'hui mais à quoi bon? Le contenu des cours ne lui sert à rien car il sait qu'il ne réussira pas son année. Et surtout cette journée ne fait que lui miner un peu plus le moral: personne ne lui a adressé la parole aujourd'hui. Il a essayé de parler avec ses camarades mais ils l'ont ignoré, trop occupés avec leurs propres conversations. Au moins, depuis la rentrée, il ne subie plus d'insultes ni de bousculades. Mais le silence est peut être pire.

Ce soir, Niall rentre tôt chez lui. Il doit préparer son sac car demain il va chez ses parents pour le week end. La tête basse il parcours les rues, les écouteurs de son ipod vissés dans ses oreilles. Il se retient de pleurer. La vie de Niall est un fiasco. Rien ne va. Et pourtant,  demain, il quittera la solitude de son appartement pour retrouver ses parents. Là, il inventera des sourires, des blagues, propices à faire croire à sa famille que tout va bien. Il rapportera des sorties, des conversations, qu'il a en fait entendu racontées (et vécues) par ses camarades. Et le fait de ne pas être seul les week end où il rentre chez ses parents ne fait que rendre plus difficile son retour dans son appartement. 

Le samedi matin, Niall prend le train. C'est un assez long voyage mais peu lui importe. Il a besoin d'être avec des personnes qui tiennent à lui, qui le serrent dans leur bras. Niall aime prendre le train. Il aime voir les paysages défiler,  il arrive à laisser son esprit vagabonder parmis les collines et les forêts. Il s'invente de jolies histoires où il ne serait plus seul. Et puis dans les trains et dans les gares, il se passe toujours des choses amusantes, les voyageurs parfois discutent même avec lui, les enfants souvent. 

Niall est enfin arrivé chez ses parents. Sa mère le serre dans ses bras. Niall lâche un soupire de soulagement. S'il ne se retenait pas, Niall se mettrai à pleurer dans les bras réconfortant de ses parents  
Mais il ne veut pas leur montrer ses faiblesses. Il les veut fiers de lui.

Bien sûr, Niall a essayé plus d'une fois de raconter ce qui lui arrive et ce qu'il ressent à ses proches mais personne ne le comprend. Son père lui dit qu'il devrait faire plus d'efforts, sa mère lui conseille d'aller voir ses profs pour discuter de ses difficultés. Mais ils ne comprennent pas. Niall a essayé tout ça, sans succès. Et maintenant, il est fatigué. Et son père ajoute que bientôt, enfin, quand Niall aura terminé ses études et trouvé un vrai travail, ils pourront déménager et profiter comme ils le souhaitent de leur vie sans enfant à charge. Bien sûr, le père de Niall ne dit pas ça pour être méchant à l'égard de son fils. Ses parents l'aiment beaucoup mais... après avoir élevé deux fils, ils estiment avoir droit à un peu de tranquillité, de redevenir un couple.

Niall ne leur en veut pas. Il les comprend presque. Mais ces paroles lui font mal. Il se sent comme un fardeau. Ce soir là, il utilise la fatigue du voyage (4h de train) pour se retirer de bonne heure dans la petite chambre qu'il a gardé chez ses parents. Une fois sa porte fermée Niall se laisse aller et pleure silencieusement. Niall n'a pas sa guitare ici pour le soulager un peu, il sait que la nuit sera longue. Qu'il va mettre du temps à s'endormir et qu'il risque de se reveiller plus d'une fois pendant la nuit. 

Chez ses parents, sa chambre n'a pas changée depuis qu'il est parti il y a plus de deux ans déjà. Il s'approche de son bureau où sont accrochées au dessus plusieurs photos. Il se voit, les yeux rieurs jouant avec ses anciens amis, ceux qui ont reussi leur vie, qui ont su se faire d'autres amis. A cette époque là tout semblait si facile. Il n'était pas seul, il réussissait plutôt bien à l'école, il dormait bien pendant des heures sans être réveillé par ses angoisses et ses cauchemars.   
Ces souvenirs sont si douloureux pour Niall qu'il pousse un sanglot bruyant. 

Quelques secondes après, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Niall reconnaît les quatre coups secs de son frère sur sa porte, un code qu'ils avaient créé étant petits. Il éteint sa lumière, afin que son frère ne remarque pas son visage rougit par les larmes et s'allonge sur son lit. 

" Tu peux entrer Greg! "

Greg s'avance dans l'obscurité et s'assoit directement sur le lit de Niall, au niveau de ses pieds. Greg pose une main sur une des chevilles de Niall. Niall apprécie le contact, et se tourne vers son frère qui apparaît comme une ombre. 

"Niall. J'ai entendu du bruit. Ça va? "  
" Ouais, ouais. Ça va. Je... c'était rien, je me suis juste fait mal avec la chaise de mon bureau..."  
" Tu es sûr? Tu m'as l'air un peu... tendu en ce moment. "  
" Pas du tout. Tout va bien, je t'assure. Et toi? Parle moi de toi. Toujours célibataire? "

Niall essaye de changer de conversation.  Ça marche. Greg lui raconte alors qu'il sort avec une jeune femme, Denise, dont il est très amoureux. Niall est heureux pour son frère mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'être un peu envieux bien sûr.   
Greg et Niall bavardent pendant plus d'une heure, sur des sujets insignifiant. Au fur et à mesure, Greg s'est allongé près de son petit frère. Rassuré parce que, pour une fois, il n'est pas seul, Niall s'est endormi, bercé par la voix grave de Greg. 

Greg a compris sans vraiment savoir pourquoi que son frère ne va pas aussi bien qu'il le dit. Mais il ne dit rien. Il profite juste de sa presence car lui aussi, finalement, il a parfois besoin de son petit frère. 

Mais la présence fraternelle de Greg et l'amour de ses parents n'aura durer que le temps du week end. Le Dimanche, en fin d'après midi, quand Niall s'installe dans le train qui le ramène "chez lui", il sait combien l'absence de sa famille et l'inexistence d'amis va lui peser. Ce soir, à nouveau il est seul: avec ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses angoisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant le trajet du retour, Niall s'est endormi. Il est alors réveillé par une de ses voisines de voyage, une femme d'une trentaine d'années avec une petite fille sur les genoux.

"Bonsoir jeune homme, excusez moi de vous réveiller..."  
"Euh... non c'est pas grave. Je peux vous aider..."  
"Non, je... j'étais juste inquiète,  je vous ai vu pleurer dans votre sommeil. Ça va?"

Niall ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il est encore à moitié endormi et le cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé était si proche de la réalité... Quand Niall ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre le train entre dans la gare où il doit descendre. Niall se saisit de son sac, jette sa veste sur son épaule et sort du compartiment en saluant d'un signe de tête les voyageurs qui etaient assis près de lui. 

Il descend du train et emprunte un passage souterrain afin de rejoindre la sortie de la gare. Il commence à traverser le hall, quand il entend des cris qui le font s'arrêter et se retourner. Le chef de gare, un homme d'âge mûr, un peu boudiné dans son uniforme est en train de hurler sur un jeune homme mince habillé d'un tablier vert. Autour d'eux une multitude de feuillets multicolors sont répandus. 

"Mais quel imbécile tu fais! Regarde moi ce travail! Allez ramasse et range moi ça correctement! Incapable! "  
"Mais monsieur... c'est un voyageur qui"  
"Ferme la! Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Je dois aller préparer le départ d'un train, je reviens dans un quart d'heure. Tâche d'avoir fini ou sinon..."

Le chef de gare tourne alors les talons. Niall observe le jeune homme qui s'est précipité au sol pour ramasser les fiches horaires. Niall s'est rapproché discrètement et il entend alors le jeune homme répéter tout bas la même phrase:

"... Incapable. Je suis un incapable. "

Niall entend ces mots comme s'il se les disait à lui même. Et il sait très bien dans quel état de détresse il est quand il se dénigre ainsi, et combien il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que quelqu'un vienne à ce moment là lui dire qu'il a tord.   
Niall voudrait lui dire quelque chose, lui assurer qu'il le comprend, qu'il passe par ce sentiment de dégoût envers lui même souvent. Mais Niall se sait maladroit avec les mots, alors, plutôt que de parler, il se rapproche, s'agenouille et commence à ramasser les feuillets lui aussi.  
Le jeune employé s'arrête alors et relève la tête vers Niall.

Niall se sent observé, il se tourne vers le jeune homme, ils se regardent longuement, les pupilles bleues océans se perdent dans les yeux verts feuillages. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, pendant l'espace d'un instant,  ils ne sont plus que deux au monde. Deux âmes perdues et malheureuses qui se rencontrent ce jour là.   
L'arrivée d'un train les rappelle à leur tâche et ils se hâtent de tout ranger sur le présentoir. 

"Merci" murmure le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés à Niall.   
" De rien" lui reponds Niall en souriant timidement. 

Niall récupère son sac qu'il avait posé au sol et il amorce un pas pour s'en aller quand il entend:

"Attends! Ne t'en vas pas!..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Attends! Ne t'en vas pas!..."

Niall entend ces mots et il en comprend le sens mieux que quiconque. Cette phrase est un appel à l'aide, le genre d'appel que fait Niall silencieusement chaque jour dès que quelqu'un lui sourie ou lui adresse quelques mots. 

"je voudrais te remercier. je finis mon service dans 10 minutes. Je t'offre un café tout à l'heure. Tu veux bien?"

Le jeune employé n'attend pas que Niall lui réponde, il tourne les talons aussitôt sa phrase terminée laissant Niall un peu interloqué. 

Niall va-t-il s'en aller? Cette question lui traverse l'esprit quelques instants. Pourquoi rester? Niall ne connaît pas ce jeune homme. Il l'a juste aidé dans son travail pendant deux ou trois minutes. Il devrait rentrer chez lui, retrouver la solitude familière de son appartement.   
Mais peut être est-ce l'occasion de sortir du cercle viscieu de crainte, d'abandon et d'isolement dans lequel Niall se sent enfermé depuis si longtemps. Et si elle était là sa chance, ce signe venu des Dieux, d'un dieu ou de n'importe quelle  entité gérant le monde que Niall invoque le soir en regardant les étoiles. Et si c'était aujourd'hui que le maigre espoir auquel s'accrochait Niall jusque là allait s'incarner en la personne d'un jeune homme chétif, au yeux verts tristes et aux cheveux bruns et bouclés,  vêtu d'un tablier vert et d'un jean percé aux genoux.

Pendant 10 minutes Niall hésite. Il reste debout, son sac dans les bras, les yeux vissés sur la porte par laquelle le bouclé était entré quelques instants auparavant.   
Alors que le doute traverse à nouveau son esprit, Niall entend une voix derrière lui:

" j'avais peur que tu sois parti! J'ai fini en retard. je suis désolé. "

Niall se retourne et les deux jeunes se sourient. Le brun lui fait alors signe de le suivre et il se dirige vers l'intérieur de la gare, jusqu'à l'entrée du "Buffet de la Gare". Niall est derrière lui, il en profite pour le regarder. Il remarque combien le jeune homme est bien plus grand que lui, qu'il marche les épaules basses et la tête tournée vers le sol comme Niall le plus souvent. Arrivé à destination, Harry le regarde d'un air interrogatif pour savoir si avoir leur café ici lui convient. Niall acquiesce d'un signe de tête et les deux jeunes hommes s'installent à une table dans un coin. Aucune parole n'est échangée jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Une fois qu'il est reparti, Le brun tend sa main droite à Niall:

-" Je m'appelle Harry. Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Sans toi, j'aurai pu être viré. Alors merci ..."  
-"Niall. Je m'appelle Niall! et... de rien Harry, j'ai vu que tu avais besoin d'aide... Le chef de gare n'a pas l'air très aimable" répond Niall en lui serrant la main. 

Harry émet un faible rire: "oui c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, il n'est pas vraiment aimable... Alors dis moi, d'où venais-tu tout à l'heure? Tu habites ici?"

Niall lui raconte alors un peu ses parents, son frère, et là ville d'où il vient. Harry lui apprend qu'il vit ici, pas très loin de la gare. Il lui explique que son rêve est de voyager en train parce qu'aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître Harry n'a jamais pris le train. De faire le tour du pays en train. Si Harry a tout fait pour travailler à la gare, même si c'est pour y faire le ménage c'est justement parce qu'il adore les trains. Il faisait des études d'ingénierie et de mécanique dans le but de pouvoir travailler dans une gare. Quand Harry lui demande quelles études il fait, Niall baisse la tête pour lui répondre. 

"C'est pas tous les jours facile la fac hein? J'en suis parti après ma première année..."  
"Pourquoi? " l'interroge Niall  
" j'avais besoin d'argent et de travailler à plein temps pour vivre..."  
"Je suis désolé..."  
"Moi aussi, un petit peu, mais bon, j'étais pas vraiment brillant, et j'étais un peu seul..."

Niall releve la tête vers Harry et le fixe dans les yeux. C'est la première fois qu'il discute avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas une bonne expérience avec la fac. Habituellement, les gens racontent combien leurs années universitaires sont les plus belles de leur vie, combien ils donneraient tout pour y revenir alors que Niall n'a que l'envie de s'enfuir de là bas. 

Et de ce savoir proche de quelqu'un qui n'est pas un membre de sa famille, tel qu'il est à l'instant avec Harry, rempli le coeur de Niall d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.   
Il ne parvient pas à retenir les larmes qui coulent alors le long de ses joues. Il baisse à nouveau la tête. Harry tend à nouveau sa main vers Niall et la pose sur l'avant bras du blond.

-"hey, ça va? Non je veux dire... c'est évident que ça ne va pas... Tu veux... je sais qu'on se connaît pas mais tu veux... en discuter. "  
Niall se ressaisit pour quelques minutes, il relève la tête, essuie ses yeux d'un revers de manche et répond rapidement:

-"Non, non. C'est rien du tout. Je suis fatigué, le voyage en train était long, j'ai le stress des exams... Je vais y aller ok? Merci pour... pour le café, c'était cool. On se reverra peut être la prochaine fois que je prend le train!"  
-"euh... D'accord... à bientôt Niall, j'espère..."

Niall est déjà debout, son sac sur l'épaule. Il fait un petit signe de la main à Harry et s'en va d'un pas rapide parce qu'il sent à nouveau les larmes monter jusqu'à ses yeux.   
A peine a t-il franchit la porte d'entrée de la gare, que Niall sent couler de grosses larmes sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Sa vue commence à se faire floue, il y voit mal et ses sanglots à demi étouffés l'empêchent de bien respirer. 

Niall a touché du bout des doigts ce que serait sa vie s'il avait un ami. Mais c'est impossible, Niall ne peut pas. Car en quelques minutes Niall s'était déjà attaché à Harry. Mais un jour Harry l'abandonnera lui aussi, un jour il le fera souffrir, le fera se sentir de trop. Niall ne le supportera pas, il en est sûr. Mieux vaut s'arrêter là. Et puis, Harry a l'air si gentil, si attentionné. Niall ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui, avec l'esprit plein de rêves et d'espoir. Et Niall se met à son tour à répéter des mots en chuchotant: " je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui, je suis qu'un pauvre idiot...", comme Harry faisait quand ils se sont rencontrés. 

Obnubilé par son chagrin et aveuglé par ses pleurs Niall traverse sans voir les phares brillants d'une voiture qui avance sur la route, juste en face de lui...


	5. Chapter 5

Niall voit la scène au ralenti. Un klaxon retentit, des phares blancs l'éblouissent, il entend son nom, il ne bouge pas. Finalement c'était peut être sa chance, de quitter ce monde qui le rend malheureux. Ça ne sera ni vraiment un suicide ni vraiment un accident. Et soudain un choc puis plus rien. Le vide, du noir, rien. 

\-------------♥

Ce répit ne dure que quelques minutes. Niall entend à nouveau, une voix l'appelle, et le noir s'éclaircit peu à peu. Il ouvre les yeux, les referment car la lumière est trop forte. Il soulève encore ses paupières et met quelques instants à réaliser où il est et dans quel état. Il n'est pas mort, la mort ne peut pas être aussi douloureuse car son dos le fait terriblement souffrir. Niall s'aperçoit qu'il est étendu au sol, sur le bas-côté de la route et que quelqu'un lui parle en lui tenant la main. Et évidemment, c'est Harry. 

-"Niall... Niall ça va? Tu m'entends? Niall dis quelque chose. " , répète inlassablement Harry en lui serrant la main de plus en plus fort.  
-"Tu m'écrases les doigts Harry." lui  répond Niall faiblement. Il a aussi l'impression qu'une enclume est posée sur ses poumons.

Ce qui ce passe après surprend Niall encore plus que tout le reste. Au lieu de lui lâcher la main, Harry s'y agrippe encore plus fort et se met à lui hurler dessus:

\- " Pourquoi t'as pas bouger? Hein? Pourquoi t'es resté au milieu de la route? Réponds moi? POURQUOI? Niall t'as pas le droit! Oh non tu n'as pas le droit, pas maintenant que je te connais! Pourquoi?"

Niall reste silencieux et les deux jeunes se regardent dans les yeux, chacun d'eux essayant de comprendre les pensées de l'autre. 

La colère de Harry semble retomber et il parle désormais tout bas:

-" Niall, s'il te plaît. Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé... "

Une question traverse alors l'esprit de Niall:

\- " Comment t'as fait pour me...", Niall n'est pas bien sûr que Harry l'ai réellement sauvé. "Tu me suivais?"  
-" Je suppose que c'est ta façon de me remercier. En effet, je t'ai suivi car tu avais oublié ta veste dans le café et tu es parti assez bizarrement. Et tu as traversé la route mais quand la voiture est arrivée tu... Tu n'as pas bougé et... Alors j'ai sauté sur la route et je t'ai poussé. Tu dois avoir mal au dos, tu es tombé dessus quand je t'ai... sauvé la vie..."  
-" Merci " lui répond enfin Niall. Il frissonne. Il fait nuit et le vent s'est levé.  
-" Écoute, je sais qu'on se connaît pas vraiment mais... laisse moi te raccompagner chez toi... "

Niall acquiesce aussitôt car il sait que s'il se laisse du temps pour réfléchir il prendra la mauvaise décision. Harry se redresse et aide Niall à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il lui attrape son sac et lui tend la veste oubliée plus tôt. 

Les deux jeunes hommes se mettent en route, marchant lentement (à cause de Niall et de son dos) et en silence. Au bout de quelques minutes, Niall pousse une vieille porte en bois qui dissimule un long couloir et un escalier au fond. Ils grimpent les marches et arrivent à la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Niall cherche dans ses poches pendant une longue minute avant de finalement retrouver ses clefs au fond de son sac. Il pousse la porte et laisse entrer Harry.

-" Fais comme chez toi ", lui dit Niall en accrochant son blouson au porte-manteaux. Il a toujours mal au dos, il se décide alors à s'asseoir sur son petit canapé. Quelques instants après, Harry le rejoint. 

-" Niall, je... je suis désolé de t'avoir hurler dessus tout à l'heure mais... j'ai eu peur, tu... Explique moi, s'il te plaît. "  
-" Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi? Il y a deux heures on se connaissait pas... Tu devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi!"  
-" C'est vrai, on se connaît pas depuis très longtemps mais j'ai pas l'impression de perdre mon temps tu sais. Toi non plus tout à l'heure quand tu m'as aidé ou que tu as attendu que je finisse mon service tu n'as pas pensé que tu allais perdre ton temps. Dans la gare, tout le monde m'ignore, tout le monde me passe à côté comme si j'étais transparent. Les seules personnes qui m'adresse la parole le font en me hurlant dessus. Et toi tu... tu m'as vu et tu es venu... Et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas pour toi non plus et... je vais arrêter de parler. Je vois bien que je t'ennuie, je suis désolé. "

Niall lui sourit, "Non, tu ne m'ennuie pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que c'est compliqué pour moi, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de mes problèmes et...Tout à l'heure je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai pas bougé, ça m'a semblé être la chose à faire, ça avait l'air d'être facile et... " des larmes se mettent à couler le long de ses joues. 

-" hey, pourquoi tu pleures? Parle moi s'il te plaît..."

Niall prend une grande respiration pour tenter s'arrêter ses pleurs silencieux. Il détourne la tête vers le mur et répond à Harry dans un soupir:

-" Mon problème c'est que je suis un bon à rien, même mon espèce de suicide je l'ai raté!"

\- - ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ - -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note de l'auteur:
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre va plaire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me dire si ça vous plaît ou si ça ne vous plaît pas et pourquoi. A votre avis que va t-il se passer? 
> 
> Alice ♥♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin,  Niall est réveillé par la voix de Harry, mais il ne s'adresse pas à  lui. Le jeune homme est en train de parler au téléphone. 

-" Écoute j'ai juste dormi chez un ami, c'est bon! J'étais crevé hier alors j'ai oublié de te prévenir.... Je suis désolé... Je rentre tout à l'heure ok!... moi aussi je t'aime.  "

Harry raccroche et se dirige vers le canapé où est toujours allongé Niall. Ils se sourient. 

-" bien dormi? ", demande Harry à Niall alors qu'il s'assoit à ses pieds.   
-" assez bien finalement, pour une nuit passée sur le canapé. Où as tu dormi? "  
-" là, au pied du canapé. Heureusement que tu as un tapis confortable! "  
-" Tu aurais du prendre mon lit!"  
\- " Je voulais pas te laisser tout seul et de toute façon nous nous sommes endormis en même temps hier soir, pendant qu'on discutait... "

Niall se redresse et s'assoit à côté de Harry. Leurs épaules se touchent presque. 

-" Tu sais je dois bientôt rentrer chez moi ", annonce tout bas Harry à Niall. 

Niall se raidit un peu mais son visage reste sans expression. 

-" Je travaille cet après midi. Je vais partir me changer chez moi et... ". Harry s'interrompt quand il voit le visage de Niall devenir triste.

-" Tu sais, pour cet après midi, le chef de gare m'a ordonné de décorer la gare, on est presque en décembre! Et du coup, c'est beaucoup de travail, et c'est pas évident à faire tout seul. Je sais que tu as cours à la fac mais si tu veux... enfin,  ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes m'aider. "

-"ok. oui, d'accord, " repond Niall alors que le coin de ses lèvres se lèvent afin d'esquisser un sourire.

\------------♥--------------

Harry est parti depuis une demi heure. Niall est resté assis sur son canapé, les yeux fixés sur sa télé éteinte. Il a rendez-vous dans 3 heures à la gare pour aider Harry. 

Le coeur de Niall est empli de différentes émotions. Il est heureux de connaître Harry,  de le compter parmi ses connaissances (sont ils amis?) et de pouvoir le revoir tout à l'heure. Il en est plus qu'heureux en fait mais il ne sait pas bien mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressent. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, Niall est terrorisé. Harry l'abandonnera t-il dans quelques jours, quelques semaines. Que peut il lui apporter?  A-t-il bien fait de lui sauver la vie? Niall a-t-il eu raison de le laisser dormir chez lui?

Niall se met à culpabiliser: Harry a passé la nuit sur son tapis sans prévenir sa petite amie qu'il avait au téléphone ce matin, qui devait mourir d'inquiétude. Et Harry a risqué sa vie pour sauver la sienne. A peine se connaissent-il que Niall apporte déjà des problèmes dans la vie de Harry. En plus de gâcher sa propre vie, Niall est en train de pourrir celle d'Harry. Il s'en veut, il s'en veut tellement qu'il se lève et s'approche d'un pas rapide du miroir à côté de sa porte d'entrée. Il y fait rebondir son poing de toute ses forces. La douleur lui arrache un cri rauque et il s'effondre à genoux.

\-------

Comme Niall n'habite pas très loin de la gare, et comme s'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, Harry décide de passer par son appartement afin de venir le chercher avant d'aller travailler.  Il pousse la grosse porte en bois qui donne sur la rue, monte les escaliers et se retrouve devant la porte de Niall. Il frappe, un fois, deux fois. Il appelle. Personne ne vient, personne ne lui répond. Alors qu'il allait laisser tomber, se disant que Niall était peut être déjà en route pour leur rendez vous, l'écharpe de Harry s'accroche à la poignée de la porte. En essayant de la dégager Harry appuie sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. 

Harry tombe alors sur un spectacle désastreux qui lui donne la nausée: Niall est assis par terre, la main gauche ensanglantée, de grosses larmes coulant sur le col de son t-shirt et des sanglots qui secouent ses frêles épaules. 

-" Mon dieu Niall, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________
> 
> S'il vous plaît, laissez moi un commentaire, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Que peut il se passer ensuite?   
> Bonne Année 2014!   
> ♥ ♡ ♥


	7. chapitre 7

Harry est à la fenêtre. Il regarde la ville s'endormir peu à peu, paisiblement. Il se retourne, Niall est recroquevillé sur son lit, Harry souhaite qu'il dorme paisiblement lui aussi. Il s'approche du lit, s'assoit au bord et pose sa main sur la joue de Niall. Ses traits s'apaisent, il ouvre doucement les yeux.

-" hey!", lance t-il d'une voix enrouée à Harry.   
-"hey! ça va? Bien dormi?"

Quand Harry a trouvé Niall en début d'après midi, il l'a conduit aux urgences pour soigner sa main ensanglantée. Il sont rentrés 3h plus tard, l'attente a été longue à l'hôpital. Pendant qu'ils attendaient la prise en charge de Niall, Harry l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais recommencer. Niall s'était excusé, et avait commencé à lui expliquer combien il se sentait coupable,  combien il tenait à Harry bien qu'ils ne se connaissent que depuis 2 jours... Harry lui aussi tenait à Niall, la preuve: en sortant de l'hôpital il l'avait ramené dans sa propre maison. Exténué nerveusement, Niall s'était endormi sur le chemin du retour et Harry l'avait plus ou moins porté jusqu'à son lit. Niall y avait dormi près de trois heures!

-" Elle est sympa ta chambre", chuchote Niall à Harry.  
\- " Tu trouves? Comment va ta main? "  
-" Bien je crois." Réponds Niall en la lui montrant, " les antidouleurs ont l'air de marcher! "  
\- " Tu veux manger quelque chose? "  
\- " euh... j'ai un peu faim c'est vrai. Mais je voudrais pas te déranger. "  
-" Pfff! Allez viens au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi! ", s'exclame Harry en se mettant debout. 

Niall se lève et suit Harry jusque dans la cuisine. Là, il observe Harry pendant que celui ci leur prépare des sandwichs. Niall est attentif à chacun des gestes de Harry, mais aussi aux petits détails comme la façon qu'il a de mordre sa lèvre quand il se concentre pour couper quelque chose ou celle de repousser sans cesse en arrière quelques boucles brunes qui lui recouvrent les yeux. Quand Harry lui tourne le dos, Niall regarde ses épaules et ses bras musclés. Finalement, le brun se retourne et s'aperçoit que Niall le regarde, il lui sourit gentiment et lui demande:

\- " tu es prêt à te mettre à table? Ce sera pas de la grande cuisine mais, avant je travaillais dans une boulangerie et j'y faisais quelques sandwichs... ça t'ira? "  
-" Bien sûr! Merci!"

Les deux jeunes s'installent à table et commencent à manger. 

-" Tu travailles en dehors de la fac? "  
\- " Ouais, je donne des cours de guitare et je garde des enfants après l'école. "  
\- " oh tu sais jouer de la guitare! C'est super cool! J'ai toujours rêvé de savoir en jouer. "  
\- " je... je pourrais peut être t'apprendre..." lui propose timidement Niall.   
-" ce serait formidable!", lui répond Harry avec un grand sourire.

Niall entend soudain des pas s'approcher de la cuisine. Une voix féminine appelle:

-" Harry, c'est toi?"

Et Niall se souvient, la petite amie d'Harry, qui lui a parlé ce matin au téléphone... Il se trouve ridicule, à nouveau, il ne sait plus trop ce qu'il pense, ni ce qu'il ressent. 

Harry s'aperçoit du trouble de Niall et l'interroge du regard. Niall n'a pas envie de rencontrer celle qui détient le coeur de Harry. Il baisse les yeux et détourne son regard, à nouveau il n'a plus aucune confiance en lui. Tout allait bien et tout va maintenant si mal...


End file.
